Again
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Then again, I have the chance to live./"Sleep it off, Kevin…" "You'll wake up as one of us anyway."/Don't like, don't read please? I guess I better rate it T.


**I think I may start on this story.**

**I think this is lame. Sorry for the lame-ness.**

**Oh, and I'm thinking on updating Me and My Ghost Brother's Mystery Adventures and Pandora Gakuen.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PH.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

This place is not the last place he'll expect to be.

A silent hall with shelves full of distorted dolls, checkered tiles, and huge windows showing the emptiness outside will never be the place he'll expect himself to be, especially when he is sure that his life had ended just seconds ago.

Pulling himself off the tiled floor, a certain Xerxes Break grunted as he felt about his stab wound he received earlier, pondering about maybe he's staining the floor with his blood.

But the supposed blood weren't there, nor the wound that is supposed to be nesting in his lower abdomen. He frowned, somewhat feeling something is just…. off, and something was just… there.

Reaching his hand, he waved it in front of an eye that was not supposed to be there, and the sight that he shouldn't have. As he let his limb drop to his side, he felt soft, silky threads, which turn out to be his not-supposed-to-be long, silky white hair. He blinked.

Well, this is beyond what he can call queer, but there is still something he cannot get…. Something he cannot identify, but clearly is just _'off'_ and it bothers him.

"Wow, I never knew you'll come here for another wish, Kevin."

Break turned to face the Will of Abyss. He recalled how he failed to keep alive and kill her. So then, he hasn't returned the favor to grant her sole wish.

He mustered his strength and stood up, looking at her. The girl in white simply gestured him to a small table, decorated with white roses and a set of tea. She sat down on an armchair and turned at him, smiling.

"Kevin, would you mind sit down? Or you want to stay standing there until we're finished talking?" She asked.

Break wasn't sure if the girl's words are dangerous, but he sat down anyway, fearing the girl might pull both of his eyes if he disobeyed, or turn him into stone that very moment, or maybe doing something she can do, despite how unimaginable it is. He'll never want to know anyway. He sat down opposite the Will, jerking as his back came in contact with the chair, and proceeded to sit down until he's fully seated and comfortable. The Will noticed this.

"Kevin, I promise I won't hurt you, or kill you," She spoke up at last, seeing Break's stiff actions. The man opposite her blinked as he slowly reached out to take the tea she offered him. Break carefully sipped the tea as the girl watched. He's trying to look for a sudden move, a creepy expression, anything, which can give him an excuse to run away before she can act. No, nothing, only the eyes of a sincere girl.

Slowly, he placed the cup on the table, ready for all actions he must take to defend himself. Little did he knew, the Will has understood every of his moves and the glare from his eyes. She sighed.

"Kevin, it's useless for you to run away or kill me, do you understand? You are no longer living. Your current form is only a manifestation of your soul, which ended up here for a stop,"

Break stared at her, trying to process what he heard just now.

_No longer living._

_Only a manifestation of your soul._

Break chuckled softly, resting his head on one of his hands.

"This is funny," He commented, to no one in particular, but still, the Will listened. "So you did hear my final thoughts. How cruel, Alyss-san, I wished to be alone the moment I can't feel anything nor move. I just…. need to be left alone in my reverie… to ponder about myself in the dark for once, especially when it's my time to leave the world."

His eyes darted at the Will. His smile reduced to a small, sad smile.

"Unfortunately, you heard it right," He whispered. "I do wish to live longer, now that I know I'm not forever alone in this world…. I mean, being around others sure is fun too, but my time is short. So… it's natural for an old, withering man like me to wish that sometimes, right?"

The Will answered with a smile, which disappears as Break stood up.

"But no," He sighed. " I cannot wish for something normal human being shouldn't be able to be, for once, I used the same way I am doing now to regain what I have lost, what I wish so eagerly to undo…. and I failed. I do not wish to repeat the wrongs I have ever done, because somehow….. something fatal will occur once more, and if anything happened to my friends, I will never will forgive myself."

"I understand, Kevin," The Will replied, placing her cup and saucer on the table. "I understand that you fear this wish of yours will once more bring misfortune to your new family, but I assure you it is not."

"And how though, can I believe you? I trusted the lives of the Sinclairs on your hands, and then everyone died, even little Miss Sinclair. My wish killed every single person of the family once I served. I cannot trust you again, I'm sorry," Break smiled. "And pray tell, where is an exit?"

"The exit is over there, if you please," The Will said, pointing the wooded red door in front of Break. Break wondered how a single door can just stand there, with no wall behind it. Then again, the Will can do anything in this realm.

"Thank you," Break mumbled as he reached out for the doorknob.

"Although, I suppose this is for your advantage, really." She sighed and turned to the opposite side of the room. Break turned at her, his grasp on the doorknob loosened.

"You got me interested, I may say." Break said, catching the Will's attention. She turned at him once more.

"So how can this be as my advantage?" He asked.

"And I figured you still have a hope for that wish to be granted," The Will giggled, turned at him. "Just like me."

"I just need more information and some promises you will surely keep," Break shrugged. "Now, the advantage, please?"

"Certainly," The Will and the Albino, once more sat on the armchair. "This wish you have is a special wish some people have. The wish itself will not make me fully responsible to fulfill it, but also the wisher."

"Your point?" Break asked.

"Technically, your wish is the same as "I want to be reborn as a Chain,'" She explained, sipping her tea.

"Wait, wait," Break chuckled. "This is absurd. I mean, you can just-"

"I'm not a god, Kevin. I cannot raise people from the dead," She interrupted, placing her cup on the table. "But this world can help you reborn. The only thing you have to do is just to accept the wish and be one with Abyss."

"How is that an advantage to me?" The albino frowned. "I mean, it's no point now if I'll just be your slave and stay here in the darkness."

"You're special. Just like my other self," The Will said. "You can't be affected by this world. Therefore, like the B-Rabbit, you have a mind of your own, more than quenching your starvation over human flesh and blood. You are also special, that you can actually leave the Abyss yourself," She smiled. "How is that for an advantage? I haven't start on special abilities you can develop, too."

"Interesting, but," Break poured another cup of tea for his own good, "It's not of any use that you may trick me in the future, now,"

"True, true," She sighed. "But I'll make sure I'll not trick you. This freedom is yours, Kevin. Now, if you're concerned, let's make a contract. I will never trick and lie to you, and as a return, you will grant another wish I have in mind, won't you?"

"Another wish?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, killing myself is not that important now, isn't it? Jack is not living and Glen lives peacefully with the other dukedoms now, I don't think anyone will be looking for 'The Great Will of Abyss' …. So I have another wish in mind."

"...I see," Break sighed. "Well, I guess how we have to use each other once more, let's do it correctly now, hm?"

"I'll not trick you. A Queen keeps her promises," Alyss said, lending her hand, waiting for the other man to take it. "Now shall I help you?"

"The pleasure shall be mine." Break smiled and took her hand in his.

"Remember, Kevin, this will be a little painful, if you can, you may sleep it off." She whispered as suddenly, Break slumped down in choking gasps, as he felt the winds were knocked out of him, and something is tightening inside him. He doubled over as Alyss hugged him. She's still there, as he gasped for air and felt his body limp. He let his eyes close.

"Sleep it off, Kevin…" He could hear her voice from somewhat a far distance for him.

"You'll wake up as one of us anyway."

He let himself succumb to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>…<strong>..Okay?<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Doumo, arigatou gozaimasu. *Bows***

**~Kate**


End file.
